This invention relates to supports for auxiliary boat seats of the type which can be installed or mounted in small boats, such as bass boats, john boats, aluminum V-bottom boats and the like.
Boating and fishing from a boat are activities enjoyed by a great number of people. Whether fishing or just floating along, the boater typically spends a considerable amount of time sitting upright in the boat. Larger boats are usually provided with comfortable seats, many of which may be padded and can swivel to increase the enjoyment of the boater. Most small boats, however, are modest in design and are not constructed to accommodate those that have back troubles, or those that wish to experience maximum comfort. Typically, these types of boats come with only flat seats that merely comprise bare platforms with no back support. After a while, sitting upright in these boats can get quite uncomfortable.
To counter this problem, there are available auxiliary seats for mounting and installation in boats which can provide not only a more comfortable place to sit but can also provide support for the user's back. However, these auxiliary seats can be difficult to install because of the lack of suitable mounts on the boat through which to drill. Many mounts are adapted to be placed on the floor of the boat, which requires drilling through the bottom of the boat. This creates an obviously hazardous situation and a potentially leaky boat. Other seat kits mount directly on the existing boat seat platform. While many of these seat kits allow for swivel movement, the full benefit of that feature is lost because the boat seat, which spans the width of the boat, hinders the user's legs from freely swinging 360.degree..
Therefore, there exists the need for a mount and support for an auxiliary seat for installation on small boat craft that can provide the comfort of a true bass boat type seat. There further exists the need for such a mount which can impart full swivel functionality to the auxiliary boat seat.